Men Backers, ¡¿Makubex y Ban!
by Dead Moon Circus
Summary: ¡¿Cómo demonios logró salir Makubex de la Fortaleza! Ginji hace lo impensable para recuperar a Ban. No es yaoi :D Cap. Final, Epílogos masivos! :D ¿Volverán los Get Backers, después de todo...? Entren, dejen reviews! n.n
1. Chapter 1

¡Men Backers: ¿Makubex y Ban?

**Plot: **Ban y Ginji pelean por dinero, así que Ban decide terminar con los Get Backers y formar los Men Backers junto a Makubex! ¿Qué hará Ginji ahora…?

**Disclaimer: **¡¿Por qué no son míos los Get Backers?

**Hola! Sustituí el primer capítulo para arreglar lo de los espacios inexistentes! T-T **

**Bueno, aquí tienen la historia de GB destinada al fracaso por no ser Yaoi!**

**No me malentiendan: me gusta el yaoi, pero me gusta más Ban, ¡Y a mi querido Ban, nadie lo toca, ni siquiera Ginji! XDDD**

_La Fortaleza Ilimitada_

Ban Midou recorrió todos los caminos que recordaba perfectamente de la vez que habían ido a la Fortaleza, con el afán de encontrar al maniático de las computadoras.

Muchos habitantes se le quedaron viendo como si quisieran pelearse con él, como si fuera una amenaza de los niveles superiores, y como si fuera su prueba final del largo entrenamiento de pelea clandestina en la ciudad baja; y seguían mirándolo, provocándolo, pero Ban los ignoró olímpicamente, más bien arrogante e intencionadamente, para hacerlos salirse de sus casillas. Quizás también estaba buscando pleito, no podría saberse...

Acercándose a la guarida de Makubex, un desfile de fenómenos se interpusieron en su camino, luciendo sus músculos como si quisieran advertirle que eran mucho más grandes y poderosos; así que Ban, resignándose, se hizo paso con su brazo derecho, y fue como si una persona normal se corriera las moscas. Los fenómenos quedaron con el cuello torcido, al punto de perder la cabeza (literalmente), y lo suficientemente asustados. Un par de ellos, encolerizados, atacaron con todo lo que tenían a Midou, pero él los levantó sobre sí mismo, y los lanzó contra los cubos de basura.

— Jeh... ¡Quiero ver si vuelven a atreverse a interponerse en el camino del invencible Midou Ban-sama!

—…Enloqueció de poder... ¬¬ — dijo uno de los espectadores, entre los demás curiosos chismosos. — ¡Oye, Midou-han...!

Ban se giró y se encontró con Emishi.

— Tú... — dijo sin más rodeos ni formalidades, también deberíamos decir que: sin educación — ¿Dónde está el maniático de las computadoras?

— No sé a quién te refieres... — Emishi miró para todos lados y se hizo el loco para que Ban le dijera por su nombre a Makubex, pero el chico apareció tras ellos más rápido de lo que pudo pensar su nombre. Los sujetos que acababan de ser derrotados por Ban se regocijaron ante la vista de su "rey", y sintieron como si su ángel salvador hubiese bajado del cielo, iluminando la sucia y sangrienta calle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Midou-san? ¿Algo malo le ocurrió a Ginji-san?

— Sí: perdió la cabeza, pero eso no importa, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano sucedería… Vine aquí para hablarte de negocios.

— ¿De negocios…?

**1 1 1**

**Mientras tanto, en el parque de Shinjuku…**

Ginji ni si quiera quería entrar al Honky Tonk.

Se había quedado en el parque tanto tiempo, que se habían llevado el Subaru 360 frente a sus ojos, y él los dejó hacerlo; se le quedó viendo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte de la calle, como si fuera cualquier otro de los transeúntes. Entonces se sintió todavía MÁS fracasado, y se sentó en el borde de la fuente totalmente ausente, dándoles miedo a los niños y a los ancianitos.

No quería ponerse triste, pero la situación era apremiante, y lo que consiguió fue quedar así: ausente, sin expresión, era el resultado neutral de su optimismo y su pesimismo situacional.

Mientras tanto, Shido, Juubei, y Kazuki lo buscaban por todas partes, pensaron que era impredecible y que podría estar en cualquier sitio, pero cuando vieron el particular Subaru, supieron que estaría en el parque, y lo encontraron fácilmente porque a su alrededor no había nadie: el estado de ánimo de Ginji creaba una onda oscura y misteriosa de maldad.

Ninguno se atrevió a acercársele, excepto Fuuchouin.

— Hola, Gin-san. — le saludó alegremente, acompañado por la música celestial de los cascabeles pendientes de su cabello.

— No.

— -_-

— ¡Al demonio! — Shido Fuyuki fue el siguiente en aproximarse al campo magnético del Emperador Relámpago, que era dañino para las personas con marcapasos, y lo lanzó al agua de la fuente para hacerlo reaccionar, como a los niños pequeños cuando se "privan"; se oyó el crujir de la electricidad, y entonces Ginji se levantó del agua, todavía sereno. — ¡¿Dónde demonios habías estado estos últimos tres días? Todo el mundo está preocupado por ti.

— No puedo volver a la civilización nunca más. — dijo Ginji, quien no había hablado con nadie desde lo que _sucedió_, y ya tenía ganas de oír su propia voz. — Pasó algo horrible… Ni si quiera lo puedo decir… Y ni si quiera sé qué pasó exactamente…

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó Shido, que ya estaba de mal humor por tener qué hacerse cargo de situaciones tan humanas como los sentimientos.

— Es que… etto… ¡Ban-chan me abandonó! T-T

— ¡¿SÓLO POR ESO? — gritó Shido furioso, y las aves volaron de las copas de los árboles.

— Shido. — intercedió Kazuki, severamente, o todo lo severamente de lo que era capaz. — Eso es horrible… Imagínate que Madoka- san te abandonara.

— Eh… Pero si eso es totalmente diferente… — dijo Ginji, sintiéndose mal por las habilidades comparativas de Kazuki. — -_-

— ¡Además no estábamos hablando de mí! — añadió Shido.

- Pero, ¿por qué te abandonó? — Kazuki siempre era demasiado curioso. — ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Gracias por suponer que fui yo quien hizo algo malo. ¬¬ — Ginji se quedó callado unos momentos. — ¡Pero así fue! T-T

— Esto me está cansando ¬¬ — Shido decidió sentarse en la fuente y juguetear con una venenosa paloma.

— Fue hace tres días. — Ginji suspiró y miró hacia arriba para recordar todo a la perfección, pero ya había activado su mecanismo de defensa y estaba casi todo reprimido. — Hevn nos presentó a los clientes: era el trabajo más fácil del mundo. Teníamos qué recuperar una concha de mar con un valor sentimental de 5 millones de yenes — sus ojos brillaron tan sólo de recordarlo, hecho chibi.

— ¡Vuelve, Gin-san, tienes qué contarlo completo! — le llamó la atención Kazuki.

— Gomen ne… u.u — Ginji intentó seguir su historia. — ¡El caso es que la rompí!, ¡YA, ya lo dije, ¿Ya eSTáN CoNTeNToS ToDoS?

— ¡¿Rompiste la concha de los cinco millones? — Kazuki se quedó anonadado. — Ahora lo entiendo todo: Midou-san sólo se mueve por dinero.

— ¡Claro que no! T-T

— ¿Todavía defiendes al cabeza de serpiente? — de nuevo participó Shido, y la paloma dio un saltito hasta el suelo y se alejó. — Por eso me caes mal. —Todos lo miraron feo. — ¿Qué? Alguien tiene qué tomar el lugar de Midou e insultarlo por él.

Juubei había oído toda la historia, pues su sentido del oído era el doble de agudo para compensar el de la vista, y pensó que Ginji necesitaba apoyo moral, así que le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo:

— No te preocupes, todo se solucionará, ya lo verás…

— Kazuki… -.- — le advirtió Shido. — Juubei está toqueteando al señor del takoyaki.

— ¿Eh? … — Kazuki se volvió y fue a ayudar a Kakei. — ¡Juubei, ése no es Ginji-san!

**1 1 1**

**1 1 1**

**En la Fortaleza…**

Ban se sentó donde le dio la gana, o sea, el lugar de Makubex, y además apoyó sus pies en su sagrado computador principal. Makubex, por su parte, era muy paciente, tan paciente que lo dejó quedarse ahí, con la esperanza secreta de que Midou se diera cuenta por sí mismo de que estaba siendo grosero, pero era como esperar que Juubei mejorara sus bromas y se casara con Kazuki.

— Lo siento, Midou, no puedo sustituir a Ginji-san. — le dijo el chico, poniéndose frente a él, tras su magnífico y súper poderoso computador —- Lo que me propusiste es impensable… en cambio, puedo enumerar varias razones por las cuales no debo hacer lo que propones. — Emishi los miraba tras sus lentes como si fuera el guarura de la reina, listo para sacar a patadas al incómodo visitante. — Por ejemplo…— Makubex se sintió presionado por la mirada desconsiderada de Ban, una mirada que te hacía sentir la criatura más inferior del universo, y que todos tus más estresantes problemas sólo eran un juego infantil. — Tengo responsabilidades aquí, no les puedo fallar a todas estas personas… Necesitan seguir a alguien, que les muestre el camino… Además, me es imposible abandonar físicamente la Fortaleza… Ya lo sabes. — Makubex perdió la mirada en la lejanía con tristeza, pero Midou lo sacó de su tragedia:

— ¡Tonterías!

— ¡¿Tonterías? — Emishi jugueteó amedrentadoramente con su látigo — ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que se refiere Makubex-han, pelos de puerco espín! Y no quiere que se lo anden restregando en la cara todo el tiempo, ¿entendiste?

— ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarme con tu cordoncito, domador? — Ban se levantó convertido en una masa oscura con un aura semejante al fuego. Emishi se encogió en su lugar, pero rectificó.

— ¡NO SUBESTIMES MI ROURANBOTOUBEN! — lanzó hacia atrás el látigo, fuera de sí.

— Je… — Ban se agachó. Emishi se fue de paso, y Ban se levantó, (quedando detrás de él), y le arrebató el látigo, enrollándoselo en el cuello a una velocidad monstruosa.

— ¡Ahhh… móndrigoooh…!

— ¡Y esto es lo que le pasará a todo tu _reino _ si no aceptas, mocoso, todos dependen de ti! — dijo Ban, con una sonrisa enloquecida.

— ¡Cálla…te… eri…zo…!

— Midou-san, Emishi, basta. — dijo Makubex. Y se puso de pie. — De acuerdo, Midou… Acepto. Te ayudaré en el negocio de la Recuperación… Al menos, todo lo que pueda, desde aquí, dentro de la Fortaleza… ¡Ya suelta a Emishi! — se desesperó.

Ban lo hizo, y Emishi cayó al suelo, jadeando como si hubiera pasado un montón de tiempo abajo del agua. Se incorporó, señalando a Ban dificultosamente y dijo: 

— ¡Tienes suerte de que hoy no había comido bien porque no me gustan las espinacas!

— Deja de llorar, bebé. — Ban hizo a un lado sus lloriqueos infantiles y le hizo un ademán a Makubex. — Tú. Ven.

— En ningún lado decía que tenías qué ser mi amo o algo así — Makubex nunca perdía su buena disposición.

Ban empezó a caminar hacia la salida, y Emishi se levantó como accionado por un resorte para proteger a Makubex de las _malvadas y endemoniadas _intenciones de Midou. Salieron a las calles de la Ciudad Baja durante varios minutos, pero muchos menos de los que hizo Ban al venir, pues iba acompañado por Makubex y todos los ciudadanos los respetaban a su paso.

Finalmente llegaron a uno de los límites de la ciudad, por la cual Ban había entrado. Podía verse Shinjuku, común y corriente, y Makubex vio a las personas caminar por las banquetas y a los carros circulando por la calle con una mirada llena de tristeza, pero una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. — El mundo fuera de la Fortaleza… — mencionó Makubex.

— No te pierdes de mucho, Makubex-han — exclamó Emishi, conmovido.- ¡Tanto aquí como allá afuera siempre hay pleitos que destruyen a los hombres…! ¡Buaaaaaah!

— Emishi-san — Makubex le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. — Gracias.

— ¡¿Qué eS ToDa eSTa MieRDa SeNTiMeNTaLiSTa? — exclamó Ban, quien había pensado que era broma, pero luego se dio cuenta que no. Pero decidió no ahondar en el tema, y salió de los límites de la Ciudad Baja. Un pequeño e insignificante paso, y se les quedó mirando.

—… … … … … ¿Qué? — preguntaron los dos que se quedaron dentro.

— ¡Estoy esperando a que salga Makubex! — les explicó Ban, haciendo un ademán de exasperación con los brazos.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Emishi: decir que esperaba que Makubex saliera de la Fortaleza, para él equivalía a que Ban le hubiera dicho a un discapacitado que se levantara de su silla de ruedas, y exclamó con toda la furia de su corazón y de su alma:

— ¡Midou, te estás pasando! ¡No, más bien YA te pasaste hace MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡Ya estás afuera, lo mejor será que te largues a vaguear en tu _catarinita_, o si no, te enfrentarás a la furia de Haruki Emishi!

— No subestimes a mi Subaru 360… — dijo Ban como en automático, defendiendo a la_ catarinita, _pero con seriedad miraba a Makubex, sobre los lentes azules.

— El jagan — se dijo Emishi, y miró con temor a Makubex, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse en una explosión atómica o en una nube de polvo…

"_El mundo fuera de la Fortaleza…", _volvió a pensar Makubex, "_Todo lo que yo quería era que mis compañeros, que mis amigos, pudieran disfrutar de la libertad del mundo de afuera. Un lugar donde ni las acciones ni los pensamientos de nadie, fueran un plan perfectamente calculado y meditado para satisfacer los planes de un hombre dándoselas de dios…". _Makubex volvió a mirar a las personas comunes y corrientes por las banquetas de Shinjuku, y los autos hicieron sonar sus bocinas para crear el sonido rutinario de cada día; y para los oídos de aquel muchacho atrapado en la Fortaleza Ilimitada, todo ese barullo era como la música de la que jamás podría tomar parte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Es_ imposible", _Makubex reprobó su misma acción cuando empezó a mover su pie derecho. "_¿Qué es lo que intento hacer? Yo no soy una persona como todos ellos. Yo no puedo abandonar la Fortaleza. Yo… Ni siquiera existiría fuera de ella."_

— ¡Makubex!

Emishi se quedó atónito, lo que acababa de ver era imposible…

Makubex estaba _fuera _de los límites de la Fortaleza. Simplemente había CAMINADO fuera de ella. ¡¿Y YA?

¿Sería que Midou les había hecho el jagan a ambos?

— ¡Ah, maldito ilusionista del demonio! — Emishi sacudió la cabeza hasta que se le resbalaron los lentes por la nariz. — Ah, claro… Los lentes… Entonces, ¡Midou no utilizó el jagan contra mí también!

— ¿De qué hablas, payaso? ¬¬ — Ban interrumpió los valiosos descubrimientos de Emishi.

Makubex recuperó la lucidez y empezó a enfocar la mirada, para ver exactamente la calle en la que estaba. Se dio cuenta que había salido de la Fortaleza Ilimitada, su prisión necesaria.

Y ahora, estaba parado fuera de ella.

Eso era imposible.

"_Estoy fuera…", _pensó Makubex, y cuando pasó el estado de choque, gritó:

— ¡¿Qué DeMoNioS HiCiSTe?

— ¡Maldito mocoso, ¿eso es lo que le dices a tu _descarcelero? _— exclamó Ban.

— ¿Existe esa palabra? ¬¬ — Emishi ya no tenía control sobre sus pensamientos y decidió seguirle la corriente a la situación.

— ¡USASTE EL JAGAN CONTRA MÍ Y AÚN ESTOY DENTRO DE UNA ILUSIÓN! ¡QUÉ PÉSIMO GUSTO, MIDOU-SAN!

— Si eso es lo que crees, ¿por qué no vas y caminas frente a un coche para ver qué pasa? ¬¬

— ¡No puede ser…! — Makubex pensó a toda velocidad, como era usual en él. — "Midou ya ha utilizado el jagan antes conmigo, y sé que ya terminó. SÉ que terminó, pero… Mi mente no quiere creerlo… Estoy aquí afuera, y no he desaparecido." — Makubex respiró hondo, y trató de escuchar una versión de las cosas del mismo ejecutante del lío en el que estaba envuelto. — Midou… — le dijo — Te lo pido, no hagas ningún chiste. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— Primero que nada, yo no hago chistes, si la gente se ríe es porque está mal de la cabeza. — exclamó testarudamente. — Bueno, verdaderamente, sacarte de la Fortaleza me fue muy sencillo. — dijo con arrogancia.

— Ese erizo… — masculló Emishi con resentimiento.

— ¡¿Por qué dices que fue muy sencillo? — exclamó Makubex, apelando a todos sus cálculos y sus investigaciones. — Sabes que nadie puede escapar de la voluntad de los dioses de la Fortaleza. Yo mismo lo intenté, y es inútil. ¡Todos nosotros simplemente somos las piezas de su tablero de ajedrez!

— Mira, bájale, Kuroshitsuji… ¬¬

— ¡No sé quién demonios es Kuroshitsuji, pero mejor pon atención, Midou, esto es una de las cosas más importantes que me han pasado en la seudo – existencia! — Puede decirse que el joven Makubex estaba histérico, pero tenía razones para estarlo, así que dejémoslo. — ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser posible que hayas sacado a un grupo de archivos de la Fortaleza? Algo que no tiene alma, que no existe realmente… ¡¿cómo es que estoy aquí afuera, Midou?, contéstame!

— Alguien déle un bolillo a este niño para que se calme o algo… ¬¬

— ¡Midou-han, yo también quiero saber, contéstale! — lo apremió Emishi.

— ¡Está bien! — dijo finalmente Ban, levantando las palmas frente a ellos. — Bueno, Makubex… Tú sabes que los malditos "dioses" de la Fortaleza tienen un sistema que les permite a sus creaciones desarrollar pensamientos y emociones propias. Es lo que pasa contigo y con Ren, la hija del farmacéutico. Es una especie de energía que se comporta como un alma, pero todo eso es… Pura lógica.

— Eso lo sé. — contestó Makubex. — Son meros cálculos, todos ellos se rigen por la lógica matemática. Si esos cálculos dicen que yo puedo existir, entonces, existo. Pero lo hago dentro de la Fortaleza, donde se cumplen los logaritmos, donde se dan las condiciones: toda la Fortaleza es igual que yo, por eso es que existo dentro de ella. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí afuera?

— Simple. — Parecía que Ban se resistía a contestar una pregunta o, como mal pensaba él, una _orden _directa — Ya que esta _energía_ actúa bajo las ordenes de la lógica, utilicé mi jagan para hacerte creer que era válido que salieras de la Fortaleza. Si para ti era _lógico _seguir existiendo fuera de la Fortaleza, existirías. Y aquí estás. Fin. — Ban se recargó en la pared más próxima.

— Midou… — Makubex se quedó pensando. Tenía qué admitirlo: muchas veces había pensado que su existencia era casi perfecta: que algo tan complejo como el ser humano era imposible de replicar, y que él realmente era una persona normal. Parecía imposible que un humano hubiese creado otro por medio de una computadora, y Makubex no quería ser un contenedor vacío, sin alma. Fue por eso que fuertes pensamientos contradictorios a su intelecto se quedaron rezagados en lo más profundo de su cerebro; pero jamás se fueron, y Ban Midou acababa de sacarlos a flote con el jagan; alentó sus deseos de ser un humano completo, y los convirtió en algo irrefutable y lógico. Fue así como logró salir de la Fortaleza. Era algo comparable con el poder de la fe… No le cabía duda: la mente es muy poderosa.

Makubex miró a Ban y le sonrió. — Gracias…

— See… seee… — dijo el poseedor del Jagan, fumándose un cigarro.

— °x°… No entiendo nada… — confesó Emishi, pero se puso a la defensiva. — ¡¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Midou-han? ¡Makubex tiene qué hacer un montón de cosas aquí, todos lo necesitan…! ¡Además, tiene qué planchar, lavar…! ToT

— -_-

— Emishi, sé que podrás hacerte cargo. — dijo Makubex, actuando irresponsablemente por primera vez en su vida, quizás. Ahora sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, era una oportunidad única y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría.

— ¡Nooo, no, señor! ¡No puedes ser un Recuperador, no puedes sustituir a Ginji! ¡Ese no eres tú! — Emishi los miró yéndose como si nada, y se sintió frustrado porque había dado buenas razones, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta sólo porque siempre solía decir tontería y media. — Haré lo más inteligente que se puede hacer en una situación como esta: ¡ir de chismoso! — Emishi corrió en otra dirección buscando a Ginji.

**¡Y este es el final oficial del primer capítulo!**

**Si alguien por ahí, perdido, lo leyó, dejen un review, por favor: ñ.ñ**

**Se los agradeceré con buenos deseos de paz mundial.**


	2. ¡Pobre Ginji!

¡Men Backers: ¿Makubex y Ban?

**Plot: **Ban y Ginji pelean por dinero, así que Ban decide terminar con los Get Backers y formar los Men Backers junto a Makubex! ¿Qué hará Ginji ahora…?

**Disclaimer: **¡¿Por qué no son míos los Get Backers?

_**Capítulo 2. Pobre Ginji.**_

_**Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo "La historia que está destinada al fracaso por no ser Yaoi"! Así es, ya hasta le cambié el nombre ¬¬**_

_**Bueno, sólo espero que esta vez, la página pueda interpretar mis cambios de escena, (lo intenté de todo para que se notaran y no lo logré!) **_

_**Pues me callo, lean: n.n **_

— Mis últimos cien yenes. — Ginji Amano, el antiguo Emperador Relámpago de la Fortaleza Ilimitada que se alzaba en Shinjuku, miró con tristeza las monedas que le quedaban de la penúltima recuperación que hizo con Ban; con esto me refiero a la que hicieron antes de la de la concha de los cinco millones que Ginji rompió por negligente… Por no decir otra cosa. Y hablando de eso, los clientes del trabajo de recuperación de la concha se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del Honky Tonk, con las manos extendidas, y una furia interna que les desfiguraba las facciones a pesar de querer ocultar sus sentimientos. — u.u… Aquí tienen, señor y señora Shibata.

La pareja de clientes, quienes contaron su historia romántica a partir de esa legendaria concha (la cual quisieron tomar al mismo tiempo y así fue como supieron que era amor verdadero, según sus nervios), miraron a Ginji como si fuera inverosímil.

— ¡¿Y qué se supone que es **ESTO**? — exclamó el señor, más furioso que triste, a comparación de su esposa.

— Es una parte del dinero que les debo por… la concha. T-T — Ginji aguardó.

Después de eso, todo se volvió confuso. El señor Shibata enloqueció y salió hecho una furia, después de lanzarle los restos de café frío a Ginji. Natsumi se apresuró a limpiar el desastre, pero Ginji tuvo qué pagar los platos rotos, literalmente.

Ginji se sintió asfixiado, tenía tanto qué pagar… Además de la concha y la vajilla, todavía no recuperaba el Subaru 360. — ¡Paul-san, eres muy malo! — le recriminó, media hora después, con la cabeza sobre la barra del Honky Tonk, y ya empezaba a encontrarla cómoda. — ¡Estoy en medio de una crisis y no te compadeces de mí! ¡Al menos déjame dormir aquí esta noche, sobre el suelo!

— Ginji… -_- u — Paul le habló en un tono de decepción.

— Qué patético.

— ¡Shido-chan! — Ginji recuperó sus energías al ver entrar al antedicho junto a Kazuki y, de paso, Juubei. Chibi-Ginji corrió hacia ellos con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada decidida, luego saltó hacia Fuyuki, pero se quitó de en medio y Ginji se estrelló contra Kazuki. Los cascabeles volaron… — ¡Kazu-chan! ¡Gomen ne! u.u

— No te preocupes, Ginji-san, esas cosas pasan… — dijo rápidamente Kazuki, con una sonrisa amable mientras se colocaba los cascabeles que Juubei le recogió.

— No… ¡Sólo me pasan a mí! — Ginji se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas con el semblante entristecido, como la última vez que lo vieron en el parque y junto a la fuente; Shido decidió que no tenía humor para pasar por eso de nuevo, así que actuó impulsivamente, como quien cede ante el berrinche de un niño, incauto, y se sacó del bolsillo la cartera. - ¿Shido…?

— ¡TOMA! Tus cinco millones. — Shido puso el dinero sobre la mesa, sintiéndose triunfal; digno de admiración y alabanza por los sucios mortales.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser cierto, Shido! — exclamó Ginji, esperando a estar seguro para desbordar su alegría.

— Shido-san… —- le dijo Kazuki, como en una especie de advertencia. Pero Shido ya había hecho su acto altruista, y no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera retractarse, él era una persona admirable. ¿Qué significaba el dinero para él? ¡Absolutamente nada! Él podía vivir entre los animales más salvajes de todos, pero no solamente entre ellos, sino _como _ellos. La mimesis de las bestias le confería un don poco común: el instinto animal, ¡la supervivencia del más apto! Prescindía de la cosa más vana de todas, la que él más aborrecía: el dinero. El causante de la avaricia y la envidia que terminaban con la pureza humana. Una bestia salvaje como él no entendería jamás la necesidad del dinero. — Shido — intentó Kazuki una vez más.

— ¡Cállate, Kazuki, ¿o qué, no quieres que Ginji deje de sufrir? No se diga más, Ginji Amano: Ve con tus clientes, y págales este dinero. — Shido adornó su acto con palabras alentadoras.

— ¿En serio, Shido-chan? — los ojos de Ginji estaban brillantes, enormes y desfigurados. — ¡GRACIAAAAS!

— ¡No, nada de abracitos! ¡Vete!

— ¡SÍ, ESO HARÉ! — Ginji se fue rápidamente, radiante de felicidad.

— n.n — Kazuki volvió a hablar hasta que ya habían dejado de sonar las pisadas de Ginji, calle abajo. Paul siguió preparando café y Natsumi quedó encantada con la bondad de los amigos de Ginji. — Me alegra que lo hagas feliz.

— También me hace feliz no tener qué verlo más — dijo Shido, sentándose para beber su café.

— n.n

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kazuki? Estás mirándome muy extraño… -_-U

— n.n… Shido-san, ese dinero que le diste a Ginji era el que Madoka te dio para que pagaras las cuentas de la casa. n.n

— …

— n.n

— ¿Qué…?

—: D

— ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!

…

**Ginji fue muy** feliz ese día, pero solamente ese día. Después empezó a notar que Shido se la pasaba en el Honky Tonk a todas horas: entraba silenciosamente, se sentaba en la barra y se quedaba ahí, sin pedir nada. Su actitud claramente expresaba que tenía algún problema con Ginji, pero que no se lo diría hasta que el mismísimo rubio se lo preguntara específicamente; sin embargo, Ginji no quería ser imprudente metiendo la cuchara donde no lo llamaban, no quería causar más molestias, de por sí.

"_Qué tierno, quizás quiere que le de algunos consejos sobre Madoka-chan pero le da pena preguntar n.n" _pensó el ingenuo recuperador eléctrico, cuando lo vio enfurruñado sentado frente a Paul, quien se había cansado de insistir y ofrecerle café después de tres días con la misma rutina silenciosa, pero ya estaba determinado a poner un letrero que dijera: _las sillas son sólo para los clientes._ La verdad era que Shido empezaba a poner nerviosos a los clientes.

Ginji fue a sentarse donde siempre, y empezó a doblar una servilleta para hacer un barquito.

— ¡Bienvenido, Ginji-san! — dijo Natsumi, alegremente. — Ayer en la noche vino a buscarte Emishi-san, dijo que era urgente… Además…tienes suerte, Hevn-san vino a buscarlos ayer para darles un trabajo, ¡por fin tendrás dinero y podrás sacar el Subaru, viva!

— ¿"Buscarlos"? — Ginji recordó que Hevn seguramente no sabía nada sobre el desmembramiento de los Get Backers, y al recordarlo, la anguila parlante se derritió sobre su silla y se escurrió hasta el piso.

— ¡Ginji-san, lo siento! ¡No me acordaba! T-T

— Olvídalo, Natsumi-chan— reconvino Ginji. Se condensó de nuevo a un cuerpo normal y dio un saltito. — ¡Supongo que yo solito puedo hacer un trabajo de recuperación! ¿Quién necesita a Ban-chan?… — de pronto un resumen de todos los trabajos que habían hecho juntos le cruzó por la mente a velocidad luz, y se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte del trabajo era hecha por Ban. — ¡Ban-chaaaaan! ToT

— ¡¿A dónde vas, Ginji-san? — exclamó Natsumi, preocupada.

— ¡Voy a ocultarme! ¡Jamás en mi vida seré lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer un trabajo de recuperación solo! ¡No QuieRo MoRiR! ¡Nooooo!

— ¡Cálmate, Gin-san, ni siquiera has visto a Hevn aún como para ponerte así! — Natsumi trató de detenerlo y pidió ayuda de su jefe, pero a Paul le dio igual y siguió leyendo su interesante periódico. En medio del forcejeo de la camarera y el recuperador, la campanilla avisó de que la puerta había sido abierta por un posible cliente, y todos los antes mencionados (quienes eran los únicos ocupantes por el momento del Honky Tonk), se volvieron para ver a la exuberante señorita intermediaria.

Natsumi se apresuró a darle la acostumbrada bienvenida, alistándose y soltando a Ginji como si fuera una niñita bien portada que no mataba ni a una mosca, mientras Ginji aprovechó para escurrirse e irse a ocultar tras el menú de una de las mesas con el semblante pálido. Shido Fuyuki, por su parte, se levantó con decisión. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un mueble que de repente se levanta y resulta que tiene vida propia, pero las maravillas no acababan ahí: después de tantas horas que pasó sentado en el Honky Tonk, siendo parte de la decoración, el domador de bestias habló.

— ¡Lo tomo!

— -_- U

— ¿Qué tomas? — preguntó Hevn, girando hacia él y golpeándolo con su larga cortina de cabello rubio. Shido se cohibió por la atención recibida de golpe, que dejó el lugar más silencioso que un museo de arte abstracto mientras todos tratan de adivinar lo que interpretan las obras, y se sintió inspeccionado y violado. Hevn le sonrió para transmitirle confianza, pero eso sólo empeoró la situación para él, quien ni siquiera era capaz de regresar un gesto tan sencillo y mundano como una sonrisa. Sin embargo, le contestó atropelladamente:

— ¡El trabajo de recuperación que viniste a ofrecerle a Ginji!

— ¡OYE, SHIDO! — Ginji salió de su lugar secreto. — ¡No puedes tomar MI trabajo, MI trabajo que usaré para PAGARTE!

— Si mal no recuerdo, USTED no quería el trabajo en primer lugar — lo acusó Shido frente a Hevn, ¡y eso era traición!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Claaaro que sí! ¡Dijiste que morirías y que no estabas listo! ¡Pues bien, YO SOY PROFESIONAL, tomaré el trabajo que Ginji despreció, y no sólo eso, si no que LO HARÉ TAAAN BIEN, QUE JAMÁS EN LA VIDA QUERRÁN CONTRATAR A NADIE MÁS! ¡**YO SOY GET BACKERS!**

—… ¿Qué le sucede…? ¬¬U

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…!

— Eso nunca, Hombre Mono, el trabajo ya es nuestro. — una voz arrogante lo trajo a la tierra nuevamente, pero también lo dejó confundido.

—… ¿Eh…?

Shido se volvió y se topó con su Némesis: Midou Ban.

"El Señor Desaparecido". Y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera dejado a Ginji a su suerte, siendo el rubio un ser indefenso y torpe que no podía valerse por sí mismo en el mundo; primero se los arrebataba de la Fortaleza, donde todos se sentían perdidos sin él, y cuando finalmente habían empezado a digerir que Ginji Amano era mucho más feliz y útil al lado de Ban, y como recuperador, el cabeza de serpiente simplemente se enojaba por DINERO y desechaba a Ginji como un enorme pañal venenoso y tóxico del que ya nadie quiere hablar, ni recordar que alguna vez supo de él, para no traumarse.

Su sonrisa de perfecta suficiencia no estaba alterada por ninguna clase de remordimiento, ni siquiera del más profundo e imperceptible… ¡Y esa maldita cabeza en alto! ¡Cómo lo detestaba Shido!

Pero… ¿qué demonios?... Midou Ban no venía solo: a su lado estaba parado nadie menos que Makubex…

La ira crispó sus nervios.

Quizás estaba en estado de choque, pues no creía que pudiese estar pensando tantas cosas cuando lo que quería hacer era lanzarse a él y destruirlo, y borrarle de la cara esa sonrisa inamovible que tanto lo frustraba y lo desesperaba. ¿Por qué Makubex estaba fuera de la Fortaleza, y acompañando a MIDOU BAN? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Midou deseaba la destrucción de las personas inocentes de la Fortaleza, dejándola cada vez sin su líder? Jamás había pensado que Midou tuviera qué ver con la Fortaleza Ilimitada hasta ahora, cuando ocurrencias desfiguradas por las emociones destruyeron su sentido común, e imaginó que el _largo plan _de Ban estaba alcanzando su meta: ¡librarse de la competencia dentro de la Fortaleza para poder tomar control sobre ella y sobre todos los seres que la habitaban!

— ¡MALDITOOO!

— El rugido de las mil bestias ¬¬ Tus poderes son impresionantes.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE, SERPIENTE!

— Deja de hacer berrinche, de cualquier modo no te quedarás con el trabajo, ya lo tomamos nosotros.

— ¿Qué es esto? — exclamó Paul, cuya atención fue capturada desde la sección política del periódico al ver a Makubex. — ¿Una broma…?

— El maniático de las computadoras ahora es mi compañero — explicó Ban con una alegría insolente, rodeando los hombros de Makubex con un solo brazo.

— Así es, Midou, pero agradecería que me llamaras Makubex. — dijo el chico.

— ¡Nunca!

— -_-

— Makubex… Estás fuera de la Fortaleza… — Ginji sólo tenía capacidad para manifestar un sentimiento a la vez, y toda la atención era para su amigo de la Fortaleza. No entendía por qué estaba afuera, y tampoco entendía por qué no podía salir en primer lugar, pero no le importaba. Estaba aquí, y ahora. — ¡Makubex, qué feliz soy!

— Hola, Ginji-san : ) — Makubex le sonrió limpiamente, a pesar de que sentía que lo estaba _traicionando_ al aceptar la propuesta de Ban y ser su reemplazo. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que su participación en esta historia fuera la de servir de catalizador para que los Get Backers volvieran a ser los de antes.

— ¡Al fin, un momento de silencio! — Hevn aprovechó para utilizarlo: — Así es, Shido y Gin-chan. — explicó ella. — Vine aquí pero para darles los detalles a Ban-kun y a Makubex-san. Ayer se los quería ofrecer a los Get Backers, pero me enteré de que se separaron… Qué infantiles — murmuró.

— ¿Qué dijiste, intermediaria? — exclamó Ban, tan irrespetuoso con ella como siempre. — ¿Quieres que te mate?

— Lo dije, y lo sigo pensando: ¡IN-FAN-TI-LES! Qué horror. — Hevn se hizo el cabello hacia atrás para beber el té helado que Natsumi le puso enfrente, y sorbió por la puntita del popote para no arruinarse el lápiz labial — Si los clientes se enteraran de esto, jamás volverían a contratar a los Get Backers, y si eso pasara, mis finanzas también se verían afectadas. — Ban la miraba con un aura de maldad rodeándolo, y Shido puso cara de triunfo, lo cual hacía engrandecer esa aura malvada de Ban cada vez más. Ginji miraba como si cualquier cosa normal pasara. Es más, estaba ido. — No puedo permitirme eso; como Intermediaria, también es mi deber el de proteger el renombre de la Tercera Generación de los Get Backers… Aunque, según ustedes, ya no exista más. — En ese instante, Paul negó con la cabeza como un padre decepcionado frente a un berrinche de su hijo inmaduro, más no pequeño, lo cual es peor. – Además, yo creo que estoy siendo muy injusta con Gin-chan; después de todo, la idea de la separación fue TUYA, Ban. — le recriminó. — Siempre hablas de tu profesionalismo, pero esta vez nos demostraste a todos lo contrario. ¡Muchas veces han perdido el dinero de las recuperaciones, y han sido mucho más que cinco millones, incluso por un solo trabajo les han ofrecido más que eso, y lo han visto írseles de las manos! Por eso es que eres tan INFANTIL.

A estas alturas, el aura de maldad de Ban ya quemaba las cosas a su alrededor.

Entonces dio la media vuelta, y se fue con el sol, cuando murió la tarde.

Pero antes de eso, empujó a Makubex de la espalda y dijo a voz en cuello:

— ¡Volveremos mañana por la mañana para que nos hables de los malditos detalles, Hevn! Ya vámonos, COMPAÑERO.

Todos se cayeron a lo anime.

— ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso! — exclamó Hevn, pues ya le habían dado cuerda y ya nadie podría evitar su furia lingüística. — ¿Ven? ¡¿Ya lo ven cómo es infantil? ¡Eso es lo que hace: irse! ¡Ni siquiera le dedicó una mísera palabra a Gin-chan, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, ¿qué? ¿Nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué nadie se indigna conmigo? No se queden ahí parados!

— Mejor vámonos — Shido le señaló la salida a Ginji.

— ¡AÚN NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLAR, VUELVAN AQUÍ…!

Shido logró salvar de la furia de Hevn a Ginji, pero no pudo hacer más por Natsumi ni por Paul.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Shido le contó lo que había pasado con el dinero que le prestó. Los cinco millones pertenecían a Madoka. Ginji se sintió muy mal por ello, y debió admitir que lo había sospechado desde un principio, pero su urgencia por salvar su vida lo alentó a pagarles inmediatamente a los señores Shibata el dinero correspondiente a la concha de mar. Sin mencionar que todavía no recuperaba el Subaru 360 ni pagaba los platos y vasos que el señor Shibata rompió en el Honky Tonk, Ginji seguía endeudado, al parecer.

— Esto es lo que haremos, Ginji — le dijo Shido. — Usurparemos el trabajo de esos dos, me refiero a Midou y a Makubex… Lo usurparemos para poder recuperar los cinco millones de Madoka.

— ¿No se lo has dicho a Madoka?

— ¡No podría hacer eso! — exclamó Shido. — ¡Ella confió en mí! ¡No quiero ser un mantenido! Ella me da tantas cosas… Y a cambio, sólo me encargó un _pequeño _e _insignificante _favor… ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso, no se lo diré jamás!

— Pero Shido, si el dinero era para pagar las cuentas, ¿no llegarán a la casa avisos y citatorios? :S

— ¡Mis animales se encargarán de ellos! Ahora, concéntrate, Ginji… ¿Usurparás conmigo el trabajo de recuperación de Midou y Makubex?

— ¡Sííí! — exclamó Ginji, el que se dejaba convencer y alentar fácilmente. — ¡HAGÁMOSLO!

— Claro que sí.

— Pero… Ban-chan es muy bueno… — recordó Ginji, saliendo a la superficie.

— No te preocupes por eso, nuestro equipo de recuperación será más grande que el de él. — Shido sonrió maliciosamente, dejándose arrastrar al lado oscuro.

**¡SEPARACIÓN! … (a esto he llegado) u.u**

_**Así fue como **_Shido y Ginji fueron en busca de Kazuki y Juubei.

El último quiso excusarse diciendo que para qué les sería útil un invidente, pero no había excusa: un hombre tan hábil como él no necesitaba del sentido de la vista, y lo habían comprobado con anterioridad en repetidas ocasiones. Kazuki luchó entre aceptar y negarse: su amabilidad le decía "_no, esto no es más que una venganza infantil contra Ban Midou", _ pero otra parte de su consciencia le dijo: "¡_sí, una venganza contra Ban Midou!"_. Shido lo sabía, Kazuki era transparente y obvio, así que le recordó lo grosero e irrespetuoso que Ban había sido con su técnica Fuuchouin de los hilos, y tampoco estaba de más que le recordara que también se burló de Juubei. Eso pareció convencer a Kazuki, quien se excusó diciendo que podía soportar que lo insultaran, pero jamás perdonaría a quien se burlara de cualquiera de sus amigos; sí, cómo no, "cualquiera".

Siendo el doble que el equipo de Ban, empezaron a usurpar.

Kazuki interceptó la información del trabajo esa misma noche, cuando Hevn se lo contó a Paul antes de marcharse del Honky Tonk, utilizando los hilos para robarse sus palabras y atraerlas a sus oídos metiches. Harían el trabajo más rápido que Makubex y Ban, pues ya sabían lo que debían hacer, y _ellos_ sólo se enterarían hasta la mañana siguiente. Si el grupo de Ginji y Shido se ponía a trabajar esa misma noche, ni Ban ni Makubex podrían hacer nada al respecto.

—Bueno, chicos. — Kazuki entró al jardín trasero de la casa de Madoka Otowa, y se reunió con Ginji, Shido y Juubei, quienes descansaban bajo un árbol como si la luz plateada de la luna les molestara, nerviosos por la gran cantidad de animales que Shido poseía y que no deberían estar ahí, como… un león… — Ya tengo la información. Hevn-san le dijo a Paul-san que la clienta es la buena esposa de un yakuza.

— ¡¿Cómo va a ser buena si es la esposa de un mafioso? — exclamó Shido.

— Guarda silencio, Shido, aún no termino de hablar. — le dijo Kazuki seriamente, y cuando Kazuki se ponía serio, era mejor no replicar. — Su esposo interceptó un embarque de chaquetas rusas de mala calidad para venderlas a un precio mayor, pero también se llevó consigo las pertenencias personales de uno de los cargadores del puerto.

— ¿Con qué fin hizo eso?

— No lo sé, ¿para molestar...?

— ¿Y qué quiere la esposa del mafioso que se recupere? ¿Las pertenencias del cargador? Quieres decir que no se inmuta con las acciones de su esposo, que prácticamente se robó toda la embarcación para sacarles una ganancia millonaria, ¿pero sí se siente mal porque le vació los bolsillos a un cargador? — Juubei se quedó en silencio después de eso, tratando de encontrarle sentido.

— A nosotros no nos corresponde hacer esas preguntas, Juubei. Los Recuperadores son contratados para eso, no para averiguar los motivos. — Kazuki le regaló una sonrisa invisible para Juubei. — Esa mujer quiere contratar a los Recuperadores para que tomen las pertenencias del cargador de la mismísima casa del mafioso, y se las regresemos, ya que ella no puede hacerlo. O eso fue lo que dijo Hevn. Ella no quiere que su esposo sospeche de todo esto.

— La historia está rara. — fue lo único que pudo decir Shido, de mal humor.

— No importa cuán rara sea. — dijo Ginji. — Alguien me dijo una vez… Que la recuperación es como un rompecabezas, y cuando pongas la última pieza y tengas el cuadro completo, entonces puedes decidir qué hacer con lo que resultó. — el rubio sonrió con nostalgia. Todos se quedaron callados, incómodos por el sentimentalismo, pero entonces Amano se levantó del césped y se ajustó los guantes protectores. - ¡Muy bien! ¿Empezamos?

- n.n, claro que sí, Ginji-san. Aquí tengo apuntada la dirección del yakuza. — dijo Kazuki, sacándose una servilleta del bolsillo, doblada como un triangulito.

— ¡POR FIN! — Shido dejó a un lado al león con el que se sentó. — ¡Finalmente podremos vengarnos de ese… cabeza de serpiente!

**Mientras tanto… (sí, eso se ve mucho mejor! Yaay!)**

— _**Justo como lo pensé**_. — dijo Makubex, utilizando una computadora de bolsillo. Estaba en el callejón que formaban el restaurante de comida china y la pizzería de una concurrida calle de Shinjuku. — Rastreé el celular de Ginji-san con el GPS, y me di cuenta de que está en la casa de Madoka Otowa…

— ¿Y eso qué? El que se debe de cuidar de eso es el CORNUUDO del Hombre Mono. ¬¬ — replicó Ban, comiéndose una pizza que alguien había botado ¡casi entera! — Oye, Computadora, no has comido nada desde ayer, ¿estás cien por ciento seguro que no quieres probar estas verduras con caldo de camarón, que le arrebaté a ese gato, especialmente para ti?

—No, gracias… Y no soy Computa… — Makubex, en ese preciso momento, decidió darse por vencido con el asunto del nombre. — ¡Pero Midou, me refiero a que Ginji-san debe estar con Shido, no con Madoka! ¿No crees que sea sospechoso? Hay muchas probabilidades de que estén tramando algo en contra tuya. -_-

— ¿En contra mía? ¡Eso no, nadie tiene ningún motivo para tramar algo en mi contra! Excepto ese idiota de Ginji… Seguramente se está haciendo la víctima para que sus amiguitos lo consuelen, a pesar de que él fue quien cometió el estúpido error de romper la concha de los clientes. — Ban terminó con la existencia de la pizza. — Por supuesto, Computadora… — de pronto su semblante era serio y razonable, y Makubex pensó que era bipolar y que era peligroso inmiscuirse con ese tipo de personas. Ban lo miró con indulgencia. — Ginji se reunió con todo el que pudo para robarnos el trabajo.

— ¡¿Qué? — y ahora salía con esas cosas. — ¡Midou, ¿por qué lanzas ese tipo de acusaciones como si fueran la mera verdad? ¡Ginji-san no es ese tipo de persona y, mucho menos, montonero! Yo conozco a mis amigos — concluyó, orgullosamente.

— ¡¿Otra vez vas a defender tus ideales, mocoso? No estoy suponiendo nada, te digo que lo sé. Pero no se las pondremos nada fácil. — Ban pareció emocionado por lo que estaba en su futuro, y Makubex lamentó seriamente haber aceptado una propuesta tan descabellada como: Ser el Reemplazo de Ginji. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por ese sujeto demente? — ¡Los haremos sufrir, ¿entendiste? ¡No, espera: los haremos _llorar! _— Ban enloqueció de poder. — ¡Desearán jamás haberse metido con Midou Ban-sama, jajajajaja!

— Midou… T-T

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Si no nos movemos nos robarán el trabajo!

— Pero aún no sabemos nada del trabajo, Hevn-san quedó de decírnoslo mañana.

— ¡Pues entonces, vamos a seguir a Ginji!

— ¿A Ginji…? T-T — Makubex se guardó apresuradamente la computadora de bolsillo en la bolsa de la chamarra, y siguió a Ban como no queriendo hacia la calle. La ciudad se veía preciosa por la noche… Todo quedaba envuelto en la íntima oscuridad ilimitable, pero también era irregular, salpicada por las luces artificiales que le conferían un encanto especial: motas rojas, doradas, azules; combinándose de tal manera que la ciudad por la mañana ya no era la misma que esta ciudad nocturna. Makubex se maravillaba al pasar por los sitios que observaba desde algún punto privilegiado de la Ciudad Baja, en la Fortaleza, porque estar ahí era totalmente diferente: las cosas que las demás personas daban por hecho y que aborrecían, como la propaganda comercial, los puestos callejeros de comida, las calles atestadas de transeúntes que llevaban prisa y no se fijaban en lo que hacían, después de un día de trabajo… Todo esto era algo nuevo y especial para él; le daba ternura ver a la gente normal llevando su vida, trabajando para ganarse el pan, platicando unos con otros de cosas triviales; deseó quedarse una hora entera parado en la mitad de la banqueta, escuchando los fragmentos de las conversaciones ajenas… Pero Midou llevaba prisa, y el chico de las computadoras no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse llevar. — "Diga lo que diga, lo único que le interesa es saber que Ginji-san está bien" n.n

**¡Eso fue todo! Qué largo… acortaré el próximo capítulo : )**

**Por favor, dejen reviews! **


	3. Es la casa del mafioso y todos se reúnen

¡Men Backers: ¿Makubex y Ban?

**Plot: **Ban y Ginji pelean por dinero, así que Ban decide terminar con los Get Backers y formar los Men Backers junto a Makubex! ¿Qué hará Ginji ahora…?

**Disclaimer: **¡¿Por qué no son míos los Get Backers?

**Hola, ¡sigo escribiendo la historia fracasada! n.n Gracias por los reviews, qué bueno que se tomaron su tiempo! **

En las afueras de Shinjuku, perdida en un sitio rural, la casa de Kenji Kondo, honorable miembro de la mafia japonesa, los yakuza, se alzaba imponentemente como si quisiera retar a la naturaleza y decir que una creación hecha por el hombre era mucho mejor que ella. Se trataba de una villa de amplia fachada, construida en cantera y mármol blanco. Tenía dos entradas para los autos, por los extremos derecho e izquierdo de la residencia, desde la reja plateada hasta la casa, dejando a sus alrededores los jardines estrictamente cuidados y adornados con árboles y flores. Era una construcción sin muchos ornamentos, líneas limpias y simétricas.

También constaba de un complejo sistema de seguridad, y eso era lo que les interesaba a los recuperadores…

Ginji, Shido, Kazuki y Juubei merodeaban la residencia a una distancia de medio kilómetro, vigilando las ventanas que aún tenían las luces encendidas. Eran aproximadamente las doce y media de la mañana, y la luna estaba en cenit, y llena; ese era otro punto en contra, la luz plateada iluminaba las cosas tenuemente de un color azul pálido, y les daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a los recuperadores que intentaban usurpar el trabajo de Midou Ban y de Makubex. Por supuesto que lo malo del asunto era que no podrían entrar como sombras a la residencia de Kenji Kondo sin ser vistos por los guardias de seguridad.

— ¡Malditos Yakuza! — siseó Shido. — Tienen como veinte guardias de seguridad en los jardines.

— Ellos no son problema, ¿verdad? — dijo Ginji, sonriéndoles a sus amigos. — Pero lo mejor sería que no nos grabaran las cámaras de seguridad, ¡no queremos problemas con toda la organización de la mafia!

— Entonces… ¿Ya entramos? — preguntó Shido.

— Olvídalo, el dueño todavía está despierto. — contestó Kazuki con seguridad. Todos lo miraron así:

— O.o

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kazuki, con el corazón limpio.

— ¡¿Puedes escuchar con tus malditos cascabeles hasta allá?

— ¿Eh? n.n ¡No, pero lo estoy viendo con estos binoculares!

Todos se cayeron a lo anime.

— Tracé un plan— dijo Juubei, quien se había mantenido calladito todo este tiempo. Kazuki ya se había sentido mal con el silencio de Juubei y empezó a pensar, como si fuera un personaje de Junjou Romántica: "¿Por qué no dice nada…? Seguramente cree que esto es muy infantil, y lo decepcioné al unirme al plan de Shido y Ginji-san. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Le mostré la cara que más odio a la persona que más quiero" (**Disclaimer**: esta frase ya salió idéntica a Junjou, luego me van a demandar... :S). El caso es que Kazuki se traumó con el silencio de Juubei, lo bueno es que al fin habló: — Shido puede distraer a los guardias con sus animales, entonces Ginji deshabilitará el sistema de seguridad por alto voltaje, y todos entraremos por las ventanas a la residencia.

— ¿Y cómo sabremos a dónde ir? ¿Dónde tiene guardadas el yakuza las pertenencias del cargador del barco?

Shido se volteó para otro lado, dándoles la espalda. Todos sospecharon de su actitud digna y lo obligaron a encararlos. Shido empezó a dar rodeos y excusas entre algodones, pero finalmente tuvo qué confesar que no tenía la más remota idea.

Otro acto impulsivo de Shido secundado por todos…

No sabían cuál de los dos hechos era peor.

Mientras tanto, Ban y Makubex se aproximaban al equipo de Ginji, ocultos entre los árboles de la zona.

Había empezado a llover y la visibilidad era un problema, también se enlodaba el suelo donde no había cobertura vegetal, propiciando cualquier traspié que los hiciera deslizarse sin control hasta que un tronco amigable les sirviera de freno.

El pequeño llevaba mucha desventaja al ser del tipo _computacional,_ o sea sedentario, mientras Ban corría ágilmente al compás del viento, cual si fuera otra de las hojas desprendidas que se arremolinaban a su paso. Makubex daba lo mejor de sí para ser de ayuda al nuevo equipo de Recuperadores, cuyo nombre ahora presumía ser: Men Backers; ¿quién lo había decidido?... No estaba claro, pero había empezado siendo una broma; además, no tenía sentido… Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el nombrecito había venido del ingenioso Haruki Emishi, quien no tenía_ nada _qué hacer. De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, Makubex se estrelló contra el poseedor del jagan, haciéndolo enfadar.

— ¡Aaah, Computadora, ¿qué te pasa?

—… Nada… Midou-san… — Makubex sonrió con un dejo de disculpa, o sea así: — No vi que te habías detenido… ¡esas cosas pasan, ¿verdad? : )

— ¡Nooo! ¡Eso nunca pasa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste NO verme? — Ban parecía perplejo.

— : ( — "Definitivamente, no salí de la Fortaleza Ilimitada para que me trataran como nunca antes: como un niño."

— Oye, Computadora, muévete, ¡están mirando para acá! — Ban le señaló a la lejanía.

— No veo nada más que ese prado ¬¬ — dijo Makubex. —Y no cabe duda que allí no puede ocultarse nadie.

— ¡No seas tonto! — Ban lo giró. — La casa está en el claro del bosque, pero en la periferia hay más bosque. ¿No los ves allá? — Ban le mostró que, después de que acababa el prado y seguía el bosque, la lluvia lucía muy extraña en un punto debajo de uno de los árboles. Era como si cambiara de ángulo abruptamente antes de dar con el suelo.

Makubex entrecerró los ojos.

— Qué raro… Nunca había visto que la lluvia cayera de esa manera… — Makubex dio unos pasos adelante, y sacó la cabeza del tronco que le servía de escudo. — Qué raro, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué será?

— ¿"Por qué será"?

— ¡No me imites, Midou-san! — exclamó Makubex, histérico.

— ¡Es obvio que es un fenómeno eléctrico del fenómeno!

— ¿Te refieres a Ginji-san? ¬¬

— ¡PRECISAMENTE a Ginji-san! — repitió, triunfal. - ¡Eso significa que el muy tarado de la anguila eléctrica está parado justo allí, donde la lluvia se tuerce! Debe estar absorbiendo la energía del agua… Te lo dije. — Ban sonrió. Podría interpretarse que era una sonrisa decepcionada. — Vinieron a robarnos el trabajo. Porque supuestamente, nosotros lo trabajaríamos mañana. Si no fuera porque adiviné las intenciones de ese rubito cabeza hueca y su manada de monos, nos hubiéramos quedado como idiotas y desempleados.

—…Me cuesta trabajo creerlo. — dijo Makubex, en voz baja. Entonces frunció los labios, con enojo. — Creí que conocía a mis amigos… Pero siempre se guardan actitudes que sacan a la superficie cuando se alejan de mí… —- negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué hacemos, Midou-kun?

— Entraremos a la casa antes que ellos. Sígueme.

Ban y Makubex siguieron corriendo ocultos por el bosque, hasta que llegaron a la altura de la casa. Ahora estaban separados de la residencia por escasos cincuenta metros.

— Ahora, Computadora. Desactiva el sistema de seguridad. Yo te cubro. — Makubex miró hacia ambos lados, como si se dispusiera a cruzar la calle, y corrió hacia la mansión. Ban lo siguió sigilosamente, esperando que los guardias de seguridad saltaran sobre ellos, pero no lo hicieron. Makubex sacó la computadora de bolsillo y conectó unos cables al sistema de seguridad que estaba instalado en los muros externos de la mansión del yakuza. Midou lo miró con curiosidad mientras empezaba a teclear a una velocidad monstruosa; sonrió y le dio en el hombro con el puño. — ¡Bien, Computadora!, tienes dotes especiales de secretaria. — lo felicitó.

— . ¿Qué? ¡¿De secretaria?

— No es momento para pelearte, ¡termina de desactivar el sistema!

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero tiene muchos números…!

— ¡Pues muévete! — Ban echó un vistazo a su alrededor y divisó al equipo de Ginji. — ¡Aborta, aborta! ¡Aquí vienen esos changos!

— ¡Midou!

— ¡Shh! — Ban lo jaló hacia atrás los cincuenta metros para volverse a ocultar en los árboles; mientras tanto, los traidores desesperados liderados por Shido Fuyuki alcanzaron la misma cajita de donde Makubex sacó los cables para conectarlos con la computadora. No les pareció raro que estuvieran fuera de lugar.

— VAMOS, GINJI. — Dijo Shido, por su parte, sin si quiera sospechar que Midou y Makubex estuvieran cerca. Los creían dormidos y soñando con los angelitos en estos mismos momentos, pero estaban a la vuelta del muro exterior de la mansión del mafioso, esposo de la cliente. — Haz tu magia. — lo dejó pasar.

—Aquí voy. — Ginji hizo un ademán con los brazos antes de tomar los cables con las manos y darles una descarga eléctrica. Las luces de la casa también fallaron, y se fue la luz. — Listo. El sistema falló. : )

— También la electricidad: tenemos unos cinco minutos antes de que empiece a funcionar. — calculó Kazuki.

— ¡No veo nada!

— No es problema para mí. — dijo Juubei. — Síganme y estarán bien.

— Vamos. — los alentó el de los cascabeles, y todos empezaron a correr tras de él.

— ¡MALDITOS! — exclamó Ban, con los ojos de serpiente que se cargaba. — ¡Makubex, entrarán por la puerta como es debido, pero nosotros nos vamos a cruzar la barda!

— No creo que pueda llegar a hacer eso… — dijo Makubex, disculpándose de ante mano. — ¡Vamos, Midou-kun! ¡Entra y resuelve todo, yo te esperaré aquí…!

— ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? — Ban frustró su primer intento de retirada.

— T-T Midou-kun…

Entonces, Makubex se vio forzado a perseguir a Midou; era una carrera, y para acabarla de amolar, _de obstáculos. _Sólo veía la larga camisa blanca del poseedor del Jagan entre la negrura, como si fuera un fantasma al que seguía sonámbulo, y ya le estaba dando sueño… Y miedo.

¡¿Y si todo esto era un sueño? ¿Un maldito jagan… súper largo? Ahora, más que en ningún momento, podía creer que estaba afuera de su prisión.

De pronto, Makubex escuchó otros pasos.

— Midou… — le advirtió. Ban se detuvo. — Creí oír…

— Así es… Deben ser los guardias de seguridad… Estamos muy cerca de la caja fuerte donde el yakuza guarda las pertenencias del carguero: la habitación principal. — explicó Ban. Aguardaron mientras los pasos resonaban cada vez más fuerte. Makubex no sabía qué esperaba Midou que hiciera… Sólo era bueno utilizando las computadoras, no podría sobrevivir ni siquiera a una pelea callejera entre colegiales, ¡_y los pasos se acercaban!... _Cada vez más… — Aquí vienen… — Ban preparó su brazo derecho, y los pasos ya estaban a escasos centímetros. — ¡**Snake… BITE!**

— **¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Ginji cayó al suelo, apenas rozado por el ataque mortal de su ex – mejor amigo. Ban acababa _de morderlo, _aunque hubiera sido superficialmente, gracias a los reflejos de Ginji-san, que lo apuraron a esquivarlo, tirándose al suelo.

Juubei, Kazuki y Shido se sorprendieron de encontrarse a los Men Backers en el mismo sitio, a pesar de haber creído que les llevaban ventaja. Luego, les cayó el veinte de que _estaban ahí usurpándoles su __**legítimo **__trabajo_, y a Kazuki se le caía la cara de vergüenza…

- ¡Ginji..! — exclamó Ban, evidentemente preocupado por él. Ginji identificó rápidamente su tono de voz, y se sintió conmovido. "¡Ban-chan aún me quiere! ¡Yaaaay! ¡**Me quiere, y fui un tonto al pensar que no**!". Amano sintió cómo todos se inclinaban hacia él, ansiosos de que dijera algo, _cualquier cosa_, sólo para saber que no tenía ninguna hemorragia cerebral, o algo… ¬¬. Pero Ginji no quería decir nada, ¡No, no…! Si lo hiciera, Ban-chan ya no se preocuparía por él, y le volvería a hacer la _ley del hielo._

— ¡Ginji-san, responde! — Kazuki se arrodilló frente a él, con preocupación.

— Déjenme intentarlo. — pidió Juubei, el de las dotes medicinales (XD). Ginji pensó que mejor hablaría, o se preocuparían demasiado por él y no era justo.

— ¡Ban-chan…! — murmuró, como un anciano padre en su lecho de muerte, ante sus herederos. — ¡Me… me muero… Ban-chan…! — mintió por completo, y **sin** remordimientos.

— ¡Ginj…! — cayó redondito Midou.

— ¡Ginji-san, resiste! — por lo tanto, los demás también cayeron, y peor.

— ¡Midou! — rugió Shido Fuyuki, exasperado con él. — ¡¿Tanto lo odiabas como para asesinarlo? ¡**¿**Maldito… **MATÓN? **

— "¿Matón?" -_- — pensó Ginji, Todos empezaron a echársele encima a Ban, y para que no llegara a mayores, Ginji, quien notó que Midou se había quedado callado, tuvo qué confesar; dando un saltito, en su forma chibi, con las mejillas brillantes: — ¡Estoy **vivoooo**! : )

…

— **Estás… **

**¡¿qué… **

**MALDITO**

**MISERABLE?**

Ban se abalanzó a él, ahora sí, CON TODA LA INTENCIÓN del mundo de _morderlo_, pero fue detenido por los demás. Ginji se alejó con un pequeño saltito de él, temeroso, como un ratoncito agazapado en la esquina de su jaula. Pero tampoco él obtuvo compasión y lástima:

— ¡Ginji, ESTÚPIDO, ¿cómo te atreves a jugarnos una broma así?

— ¡Pude haber desarrollado diabetes!

— ¡Muérete!

— ¡GOMEN NE, GOMEN NEEE…! — sollozaba chibi-Ginji, dando vueltitas. Ban se pasó los dedos por el picudo cabello café, en un intento de recobrar la compostura completamente; mientras tanto, Makubex seguía escudriñándolos a todos: no podía creer que fueran tan desleales como para robarse el trabajo de alguien más. Esos no eran los _amigos _que él conocía. El mundo exterior estaba gustándole cada vez menos.

— ¿Estás disculpándote por RATERO? — no aguantó más la tensión Makubex, y lo soltó. Todos los culpables se mordieron la lengua.

— ¡Makubex! — finalmente se atrevió a hablar uno de ellos; Shido, por supuesto. — Mira, contra ti no tenemos nada, ES CONTRA ESTE DEMONIO DEL INFIERNO: MIDOU, quien dejó a su suerte a Ginji, como si fuera un noviecita caprichosa!

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ? ¡REPITE ESO, HOMBRE MONO! — gritó Ban.

— **¡NO! **Escucha esto, cabeza de serpiente: — Shido vislumbró el final del pasillo: la habitación del yakuza. — ¡EL QUE LLEGUE PRIMERO, COBRA!

— Con que así es…. — Midou lo miró fijamente, con ferocidad.

—…Sí, como siempre. — le contestó Shido sosteniéndole la mirada para no dejarse apabullar; nada era peor que desviar la mirada ante una persona como Ban Midou: agresiva, pretenciosa, orgullosa…

Para Ban, este pensamiento de Fuyuki le valió una sonrisa.

— **Jagan** — canturreó, burlándose de él ante el resto de sus _amiguitos. _

Los demás se cayeron al piso.

— ¡No puedo creer que Shido haya caído! — admitió Kazuki, pero desistió de ayudarle a reaccionar al saber eso imposible, y además, porque Ban empezó a correr hacia la habitación del yakuza, aprovechándose de la situación que él mismo provocó con sus ojos demoníacos. — ¡Espera…! ¡Midou-san! — Kazuki lo siguió, y Juubei, desorientado, sólo logró darse contra una pared. — ¡Juubei! — se giró Kazuki, como haciendo una evaluación entre cuál de las dos cosas era más importante.

— Kazuki… No te detengas por mí. — dijo Juubei, con la voz ronca, como si se fuera a morir de eso.

— ¡Juubei… Nunca te dejaré atrás! — Kazuki acudió a él.

— Oh… Kazuki…

— Nadie puede ayudarme… — Ginji supo que _todo _dependía de él. — ¡Tengo qué… GANARLE A BAN-CHAN! — Entonces, Ginji empezó a recorrer el pasillo, a la velocidad de la luz, mientras Juubei y Kazuki se quedaban tonteando, Shido seguía en su sueño de un minuto, y Makubex ni siquiera hacía el intento de correr… Sabía que sería sólo un estorbo: Ban era mucho más rápido que él, **además, **Makubex ya había hecho para lo que era bueno: había _intentado _desactivar el sistema de seguridad.

¡Y lo habría logrado de no ser por ese perro parlan… que diga, de no ser por la descarga eléctrica mucho más eficiente de Ginji!

— ¡NO ME DEJARÉ VENCER! — pensaba Ginji, mientras seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, para ganarle a Ban. — ¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO… **SUPERARÉ A BAN-CHAN!**

**¡Final del capítulo!... Jeje, creo que tiene más o menos las mismas palabras que siempre, pero ya se ve más legible, porque los párrafos están más ligeros… ¿o nooo?**

**¡Dejen reviews, ¿qué les cuesta? :D|**


	4. epílogos masivos

**¡Men Backers: ¿Makubex y Ban?**

**Plot: **Ban y Ginji pelean por dinero, así que Ban decide terminar con los Get Backers y formar los Men Backers junto a Makubex! ¿Qué hará Ginji ahora…?

**Disclaimer: **¡¿Por qué no son míos los Get Backers?

**Bueno, este es el capítulo final… ¡Tenía qué terminarlo! TuT ¡No me importa nada! X)**

**Pues, tengo qué agradecer a Hika Sei por haber sido mi único lector a través de toda la historia XDDD**

**Y, por supuesto, agradezco a quienes leyeron algunos capítulos sueltos (XD)**

**Y una mención especial a Mekare-Soulquien también leyó esta historia no Yaoi! :3 Yaaaay!**

**¡Ah! Y si hay algún despistado por ahí que diga: "aaah, qué flojeeera: reviews" también quiero agradecerles por haberse tomado su tiempo, y leer!**

**No escribo más, lean el capítulo final!:**

Ginji y Ban pasearon la mirada rápidamente por toda la habitación, en busca de la caja fuerte donde, según la historia de la clienta, el yakuza tenía guardadas las cosas que le robó al carguero.

El señor _Kenji _ empezó a ponerse realmente insoportable, forcejeando para soltarse del brazo de Ban, lo cual le sería francamente inútil, además, estaba sorprendido porque había pulsado el botón de emergencias, y nadie había acudido.

No sabía que era culpa de Ginji y su descarga eléctrica, que desactivó el sistema de seguridad.

Seguía jaloneándose, y se le ocurrió empezar a gritar.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó Ban, mientras Ginji cerraba la puerta. — ¡Tendré qué usar el segundo jagan!

Ginji se adelantó e hizo fluir la electricidad a través de sus dedos, tocando la piel del mafioso. El señor _Kenji _ quedó inconsciente en los brazos de Midou como un muñeco de ventrílocuo. Ban quedó sorprendido de la determinación de Ginji. Es decir: Ginji la tenía, pero normalmente, su determinación surgía en momentos desesperados que le tomaban el corazón y se lo retorcían como un trapo… No en cualquier trabajo que no tenía ningún tormento emocional involucrado.

¿Por qué sería…? ¿Se estaba superando ahora que Ban no lo reprimía? Espera… ¿Lo reprimía?

Ban se lo pensó seriamente durante unos segundos, pero entonces, su orgullo le presentó una nueva propuesta: ¡Ginji era un desgraciado tramposo, que haría cualquier cosa para ganarle este trabajo de recuperación, _sin importare nada_!

— ¡Jamás te dejaré ganar, Ginji! — exclamó Ban, aventando al yakuza como si fuera la ropa sucia. Esperaba que el rubio se cohibiera, sintiéndose mal, pero Amano sonrió, desafiante.

— Tampoco yo. Hoy no es tu día, Ban-chan. — cuando lo terminó de decir, logró un efecto diabólico con esa sonrisa de shinigami que resplandecía sobre un fondo oscuro. Sólo faltaba que se adornara con una carcajada proveniente de los infiernos.

— ¿Qué…? ¬¬U

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaahhh! — Ginji atacó la pared circundante de la caja de seguridad, destruyendo las bisagras de alguna manera. Ban caviló rápidamente: Ginji había calentado el metal a tal punto, que eran fácilmente maleables, y fue así que pudo sacar las cosas: la caja fuerte tenía adentro un brazalete de oro, con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, tallado en un cristal brillante. — ¿Qué? ¿¡Una pulsera de **mujer? — **exclamó Ginji, tomándolo entre sus manos. — ¿Por qué el carguero tenía esto entre sus pertenencias personales? ¿Y por qué el mafioso se lo robó?... — el rubio se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de resignación. — Supongo que no puedo juzgar las preferencias sexuales de los clientes…

— ¡Aprendiste de mí, pequeña! — exclamó Ban, cuyas manos Ginji no supo de dónde provinieron, pero le arrebataron el delgado brazalete. Ginji lo soltó instintivamente, evitando que se rompiera.

— ¡¿CóMo Me Dijiste, bAn-cHaN? — Ginji hizo que la electricidad jugara entre sus dedos como chispitas saltarinas y crujientes. — ¡YO NO SOY EL QUE SE LA PASA FANTASEANDO CON AKABANE CUANDO SE EMBRIAGA!

— ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA ANGUILA PARLANCHINA! — Ban se calló cuando a la habitación entró todo el equipo de Ginji, de improviso, y se pusieron todos bloqueando la puerta. Los serenos ojos azules de Midou se posaron en todo el equipo de fenómenos, como él los llamaba secretamente. Shido, aún un poco desubicado por el reciente jagan, pero _más_ furioso que nunca con él, trataba de ganarse un nuevo poder: _MATAR A MIDOU CON LA MIRADA._ ¬¬ … No creo que le resulte, la verdad.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Kazuki se paró frente al ventanal de la habitación, para que Ban no intentara escaparse por ahí. Su desfile hacia la ventana estuvo acompañado del suave tintineo de sus cascabeles.

— No tienes escapatoria, Midou-kun. Ni siquiera tú tienes oportunidad contra todos nosotros. — dijo Kazuki, creyendo fielmente en las habilidades de su equipo, ilusamente, sin considerar que Ban era un caso especial y maravilloso que nadie podía vencer… Además, Ban no veía a Cacabane por ningún lado, y él era el único que podía ser… _competencia, _para él.

Ban Midou suspiró, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera llegando de un viaje _largo y tedioso. _Se pasó los dedos por entre el puntiagudo y rebelde cabello y los enfrentó de una vez por todas.

— ¿Cuál es su maldito problema conmigo? — les preguntó, con la mente abierta.

— Es un truco, ¡quiere matarnos! — exclamó Juubei, poniéndose frente a Kazuki.

— NO, no, en serio. Díganme — los alentó Midou, con el tono que utilizan los psicólogos escolares.

Nadie supo qué decir, confundidos por la actitud amistosa y motivadora de Midou. ¿Era un truco? ¡Maldita sea, **claro** que era un truco! ¬¬ — A ver, tú… — Ban pretendió que escogía entre una numerosa multitud. — Fuyuki.

— No me hables de esa forma, estúpido puerco espín… ¡con granos! — añadió, a pesar de que Midou no tuviera ninguno. Eso hizo que Ban pusiera los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la _fantástica_ imaginación del hombre mono. Todos miraron a Shido, como si quisieran que hablara por todos. — Tú… Tú… ¡NOS ROBASTE A GINJI! — Ban suspiró, cansinamente. Al ver desechada rápidamente su razón, Shido se apresuró a terminar la historia: — ¡Y LUEGO LO ABANDONASTE! **¡DECÍDETE, ¿QUIERES, MALDITO… CERRO QUE EMERGE DE RANAS?**

Caída masiva a lo anime.

— ¡ShiDo! — exclamó Ginji, protestante. — ¡Piensa los insultos antes de decirlos!

— ¡Sí, Shido, nos pones en vergüenza! — le reclamó Kazuki, con la cabeza gacha, y el tintineo de los cascabeles.

— Tranquilo, Kazuki, ya pasó. — dijo Juubei, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Juubei!

— ¡Uyuyuy, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

— ¡¿Ya VeS? ¡Por tu culpa, todo el mundo piensa que somos gays!

— ¡¿Por MI culpa? ¡Yo no soy el que se inyecta estrógenos para parecer mujer!

— REPITE ESO, KAKEI.

— ¡Cállense la pinche boca todos, CON UNA FREGADA! — exclamó Ban, exasperado. Todos obedecieron inconscientemente. — A todo esto, ¿por qué todos están TERCOS en tratar a Ginji como un mocoso? ¿Por qué no lo dejan defenderse a él solo, eh?

Silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que TÚ quieres decir, Ginji? — lo presionó Ban.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él, cohibiéndolo intensamente. Ahora, Ginji jamás sería capaz de abrir la boca. Le gustaba hablar, claro, pero cuando todo el mundo estaba pendiente de sus palabras, la lengua se le trababa, tartamudeaba, las ideas se le cruzaban, fusionaba unas palabras con otras creando una nueva y sensacional palabra… Y parecía un _**tarado, **_más que en ningún otro momento.

Ban lo sabía, ¡Ban pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, y si no sabía que sufría esa parálisis verbal, entonces el _idiota_ era él! Pero no.

Ginji supo que lo hacía a propósito; que quería ponerlo en dificultades _cognitivas_ en frente de todos.

—Ban — dijo finalmente el rubio. — Ban, te odio.

Nadie se había esperado que dijera eso, con el rostro ensombrecido y la voz grave; era algo parecido a la fase posterior del Emperador Relámpago.

Aún así, todos confiaban en que Ginji no podía ser TAN voluble como para convertirse por algo así.

¿O sí…? No, no había manera de que pudiera convertirse en el Emperador del Mal, fuera de la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Además, a Ban le parecería _ridículo_ que Ginji llegara al límite _por su culpa, _cuando _supuestamente _Ban era la única persona que podía _frenar_ la terrible transformación de Amano.

Aún así, lo miró cautelosamente, como si fuera una granada sin seguro. Los demás no parecían tan sorprendidos como Ban, pues no tenían ninguna fe en el autocontrol del rubio artificial. Ver a Ban tomar su distancia debió haberlos atemorizado.

Pero no fue así.

Era raro…

Por desgracia, Ban no lo notó.

Las chispas empezaron a crujir alrededor de Ginji, así como sus ojos se oscurecieron, como si no poseyeran ningún iris. El cabello empezó a alborotársele hacia atrás, de una manera rígida y frívola. Toda la apariencia de Amano cayó en una depresión que era _visible, _y mirarlo era como tener frente a las narices a la representación tangible del odio y el sufrimiento. Era una mezcla desesperante, que podía afectar el estado de ánimo de cualquiera que estuviera cerca del rubio. Y Ban se sintió decepcionado: ¿por qué acababa de provocarle a Ginji algo así? ¿Había sido tan malo, había sido tan _infantil? _ Ahora no le cabía duda de que había hecho sufrir a Ginji.

A pesar de haberlo sacado de su perdición, de haber _trabajado_ día con día para su salvación, y haber logrado una alegría pura e inmaculada en la vida de Ginji, ahora mismo, Ban era el culpable de su corrupción.

Pero dejando eso de lado…

La cosa se había puesto seria: el viento había empezado a entrar por las ventanas de una manera exagerada, haciendo ondear las cortinas a su merced. Ban sintió cómo una especie de campo magnético le impedía acercarse un milímetro más; empezó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón y a sentirlos… dolorosamente, en la garganta, en el pecho... Estaba atrapado, si no podía acercarse a Ginji, si tenía qué ver cómo ese personaje descontrolado tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y acababa con él; si tenía qué verlo llegar al límite hasta que no pudiera más. La tristeza de su pasado estaba reflejada en esos ojos oscuros, despiadados, del que no hacía más daño a nadie más que a _sí mismo. _Ban ni siquiera estaba preparado para pelear una vez más con el Emperador Relámpago, ni física ni emocionalmente. La verdad, nunca había planeado que las cosas salieran así, cuando decidió ir tras Makubex a la Fortaleza. ¿Cómo dejó que pasara?

— Ginji. — dijo Ban, finalmente. Sabía que tenía qué disculparse, pero jamás lo había hecho, y las palabras de disculpa simplemente no afloraban de sus labios así… tan fácil como decir: "En Parangaricutirimicuaro la otorrinolaringología promueve el uso de metilcloroisotiazolinona" ¬¬ … Es lo peor que he escrito.

— n.n Ban-chan — Ginji le arrebató el brazalete de sus manos inmóviles. — ¡Te engañé!

— ¡¿qháááá? — farfulló Midou, todavía consternado. La fuerza aislante que lo mantuvo a raya desapareció, haciendo que Ban perdiera el equilibrio al haber estado empujándose hacia delante; sin embargo, adelantó un pie y evitó caer.

— ¡Ginji-san! — exclamó Kazuki, pidiéndole un pase. Ginji se lo dio, y Kazuki corrió junto a todo el equipo de Amano. Se lo fueron pasando unos a otros, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con la adrenalina envenenándoles la sangre… Y ninguno pareció notar que Midou no hizo el más leve intento de correr tras ellos.

**1 1 1**

— **La regué.**

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Ginji, una vez que su equipo le entregó el brazalete al carguero del puerto.

La historia salió de sus labios: ese brazalete era un regalo que le había hecho a la mujer del mafioso.

El carguero había trabajado arduamente y había ahorrado mucho dinero, no _demasiado,_ pero sí suficiente, para poder casarse con esa mujer. Lo tenía todo solventado: comprarían una casa modesta cerca del puerto, sobrevivirían con el dinero que él podía conseguir diariamente, y la vida jamás habría sido más dulce. El carguero sabía que ella también lo amaba intensamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera proponerle matrimonio, ella le llegó con la historia de que _ya estaba casada, _ y con un mafioso.

Ella lamentaba haber jugado con sus sentimientos, pues desde que lo conoció, ella ya tenía marido.

Las esperanzas y el corazón del carguero se rompieron, pero no le guardó ningún rencor, incapaz de transmutar el amor que sintió por ella, en odio.

Entonces, tomó todo ese dinero, y compró el brazalete más caro que pudo encontrar: era de oro blanco, con un dije de diamante tallado en forma de corazón; y se lo regaló a la mujer del mafioso.

Sin embargo, ella no podía llegar a casa con algo así, además, no podía hacerle eso al carguero. Así que lo rechazó. Y él jamás volvió a verla.

A pesar de eso, el mafioso se enteró de la historia gracias a sus redes de información, y le pareció que lo más adecuado no sería vengarse con su mujer por la traición que le acomodó; sino que iría con ese bastardo infeliz y le quitaría su más preciada posesión: el brazalete.

Fue entonces cuando la esposa del mafioso contrató a los Get Backers para que robaran el brazalete de la caja fuerte del mafioso, y se lo regresaran al carguero.

El carguero escuchó eso con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovido de que ella hubiera hecho algo así por él, cuando pensó que ella lo odiaba. Esa acción valía _mucho más_ que el brazalete, era algo que el carguero atesoraría, sin riesgo de que le fuera robado.

Ginji también se sintió intensamente conmovido, pero eso era normal en él.

Los demás estaban regocijados.

Todo ese sentimiento agradable se intensificó aún más, cuando el carguero decidió que ese _recuerdo_ le era suficiente. Y les regaló el brazalete, como si fuera una especie de paga por haber sido los mediadores entre la última buena acción que tuvo la mujer que amaba irracionalmente, y él.

Trataron, por supuesto, de disuadirlo, pero el hombre estaba contento; era joven y trabajador, y vivía con el dinero que conseguía _al día. _Finalmente, Shido les comentó que mejor no se metieran con las posibles torcidas facultades mentales de un hombre que idolatraba a una mujer, y aceptaron el regalo.

La mujer del mafioso también les pagó muy bien: dos millones de yenes a cada uno: a Ginji, Shido, Kazuki y Juubei.

Por supuesto, Amano no pudo disfrutar de esa paga, ni de la del brazalete, pues ya debía ese dinero a Shido.

Ginji simplemente deseaba que la mujer del mafioso regresara con el carguero, pues jamás encontraría una devoción parecida en ninguna persona, y eso sólo podría traer una felicidad inmensa, y que valía la pena sacrificarlo todo por ella.

Su equipo cambió el brazalete por dinero y lo repartieron.

Hicieron una fiesta en el Honky Tonk por una recuperación exitosa, y cada quien se fue para su casa.

A pesar de que el ambiente festivo se quedó pegado en las paredes y regado en el suelo, Ginji se sentía como… Sí, eso era: como **mierda.**

— ¿Qué te pasa, Ginji-san? — le preguntó Natsumi, mientras lavaba los últimos platos. Era una pregunta social: a la gente nunca le iba a interesar la respuesta.

— Saboteé el trabajo de Ban-chan de la manera más ruin. — susurró Ginji, como si ya no le quedara suficiente aire en los pulmones. Enterró la cabeza en los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre la barra. — ¡Cada vez la riego más y más! ¡Primero, rompo la concha millonaria, luego saboteo su trabajo con una bola de montoneros, y para rematar… Le quito el brazalete de las manos con una vil actuación del Emperador Relámpago que DABA PENA AJENA…! — Ginji Empezó a sollozar descontroladamente.

— … Bueno, Ginji-san… — Natsumi pensó en qué decirle para remediar la situación, pero su mente se quedó en blanco. — n.n Es cierto: Suena como si tuvieras la culpa de todo. :D No es por nada…

— ¡Natsumi-chan! — Ginji la jaló para abrazarla y llorar en su hombro, haciendo que la pobre mesera enterrara la cara en la espuma del jabón lavaplatos.

— ¡Wah… Gin-chan...! =u=

— _Oi_, empalagoso. — dijo una voz grave y peligrosa.

Ginji se giró hacia la puerta.

— Ban-chan…

Incluso Paul Wan levantó la mirada de la sección de Actualidad de su periódico, y eso que estaba a la mitad de un acalorado artículo político.

Natsumi también se le quedó viendo, con la cara espumosa y blanca, como un yeti, con unos ojos enormes e inocentes que se preguntaban qué era lo que iba a pasar a continuación: ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una masacre?

Ojalá tuviera más experiencia en la vida, como para saber _cuándo debía correr, _y cuándo no.

Paul sabía que este era un momento crucial e importante, un momento que no debía ser interrumpido por ninguna persona, por ningún sonido, ni por ninguna _mosca_ revoloteando entre ellos, dando círculos.

El ambiente debía mantenerse intacto para que el orgullo no pudiera hacer de las suyas una vez que salieran de ese lapso.

Por eso, sabía que lo más conveniente era tomar el periódico, doblarlo a la mitad y tomar a Natsumi escaleras arriba, para que los Get Backers pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

Sin ser percibidos porque, como ya mencioné, **nada** debía ensuciar este íntimo ambiente.

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos, deudores, agarren sus cosas y lárguense de mi café! ¬¬#

— ¡¿Kháaaa?

Ginji y Ban cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

— ¡Sáquense, sáquense! No vuelvan hasta que me hayan pagado _cada centavo — _siguió insistiendo el dueño del Honky Tonk, sacándolos con una escoba, como si no merecieran si quiera que los _empujaran_ a la salida. Ginji se quedó lloriqueando y quejándose como siempre, del mal trato de Paul, tratando de provocar lástima. Ban simplemente se resignó, poniendo esos ojos de serpiente que solía usar en ocasiones de aburrimiento.

Dentro del café, Paul cerró las cortinas y regresó con Natsumi, haciéndole plática mientras lavaba un enorme plato cuadrado.

— ¡Paul-chan es MALOOO! — sollozó Ginji, con la voz entrecortada.

— OYE — lo interrumpió Ban. Entonces, Ginji se convenció: no era un sueño: ¡Ban-chan volvía a hablar con él…! Después de todo, a pesar de que nadie había dicho ni una palabra sobre la concha de los cinco millones que rompiera el rubio.

Ginji supo que era el momento de disculparse por eso… Ah, claro… Y por haberle usurpado el trabajo. -_-

— Oye… ¿No crees que ya estás demasiado **grandecito** como para seguir haciendo esas escenitas patéticas de niño perdido? — lo molestó Ban.

— ¡NO ME RIDICULI…! — Ginji lo encaró para gritarle de una manera más eficaz, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el cabeza de erizo le estaba sonriendo. —… eh… — Ginji bajó la cabeza, afectado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Ban; ahora, no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente. Quizás debía bajar la guardia, pero eso podría utilizarlo el _aprovechado_ sinvergüenza de Ban-chan, y entonces… Pegarle, o… Bajarle los pantalones en frente de toda la calle… Uno nunca sabía cómo podía reaccionar. — " =u=U " — está bien, eso de los pantalones era demasiado.

— ¿Entonces…? — insistió Ban, al ver que, al parecer, se había quedado sin hablar ni nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Mis berrinches siempre han funcionado para que Natsumi nos dé de comer, y antes no te habías quejado cuando te estabas comiendo esos deliciosos sándwiches de a…

— No, no me refería a _este _berrinche. — lo cortó Ban.

— Ah… Te refieres a… — Ginji pensó lo único que se le ocurrió: su patética actuación del Emperador Relámpago: peor que un cosplay en una convención de anime de baja calidad, después de que todos se hubieran embriagado con sake a mitad de precio. — Ban… Lo único que quería era ganar ese brazalete. — Ginji apretó los puños, y luego lo miró con determinación. — ¡Porque quería ser mejor que tú! — lo dejó salir, sin consideraciones. Ban abrió los ojos con sorpresa, e incitó a Ginji a que terminara de hablar.

— ¿Qué… qué tanto cacareas?

Ginji dejó que su nivel de agitación disminuyera.

Decir lo que sentía no era problema para él, porque sus sentimientos siempre habían sido puros. Pero… En este momento, sus más profundos sentimientos y sus pensamientos eran **oscuros, **eran los culpables de que hubiera actuado de esa forma tan inusual en él: Había usurpado el trabajo de Ban y, con eso, su dinero. Un dinero que le pertenecía en primer lugar, porque el trabajo había sido ofrecido a Ban y a Makubex.

Ginji se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que tenía ganas de pegarle a alguien.

Ahora, tenía qué confesar esos sentimientos tan despreciables, y no quería hacerlo; a la vez que salían de entre sus labios sin poderlo evitar.

— Quería demostrarte que los Get Backers no eran funcionales nada más por ti. ¡Tenías que darte cuenta de que soy capaz de hacer un trabajo, aunque no esté a tu lado…! Y aunque… Hayas contratado a Makubex, por alguna razón, para sustituirme. — Ginji terminó la oración, con la voz tan afectada que era casi inaudible. — Jamás entenderé tu mente, Ban-chan.

Es…

_Rara._

Ban lo miró sin afectación.

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender la imagen. Ginji estaba hecho un desastre: tartamudeando, ruborizado, golpeado por la culpabilidad.

Esa expresión que Ban jamás podría lograr, era única…

— ¡**BWAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJJAA**!

— ¿Eh?... — Ginji levantó la cabeza para verlo, y sintió cómo enfurecía… — ¡¿Ehhh, POR QUÉ TE ESTÁS RIENDO, CABEZA DE ALFILETERO?

— ¡**CÁLLATE! — **le ordenó Ban, y siguió riendo.

Ginji se sintió ofendido, pero también se sintió extrañamente _aliviado_**. **

— ¡¿Por qué quieres que me calle, PORQUE NO TE DEJO ESCUCHAR TU PROPIA RISA? — Ginji seguía sin entender que mientras más se indignara, Ban más se reiría de él. Era una especie de círculo vicioso del que no podría salir nunca, porque no tendía a quedarse callado una vez que se reían de él, y como consecuencia, la regaba más y más.

Pero Ban se estaba riendo, después de todo.

De pronto, Ginji supo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Una sensación de calidez lo invadió, reconfortando cada célula de su cuerpo; y no pudo evitar (estaba siendo movido como una vil marioneta por la intensidad de sus emociones) sonreír.

Ban se dio cuenta del silencio y dejó lentamente de reír. Ginji lo miraba.

— ¿Te enojaste? — le preguntó Ban, cuidadosamente.

— No. — Contestó Ginji, — Siempre te ríes de mí.

— ¡No! — exclamó Ban, sintiéndose incomprendido como un niño pequeño, lo cual era frustrante. — ¡No me refería **a eso**! — desechó la idea del rubio, haciendo aspavientos innecesarios. Ginji lo miró, aún sin comprender; Ban lo miró con esos ojos azul intenso, radiantes, y todavía con una sonrisa. — Me refería a Makubex.

— ¿A Makubex…? — repitió Ginji, quedándose un momento en silencio, mientras asociaba el nombre con los últimos eventos. — A Makubex… — dijo entonces, — yo jamás podría odiarlo. — aseguró, con una expresión enternecida, como si estuviese hablando de su hermano pequeño.

— ¿Te enojaste conmigo? — preguntó Ban, entonces.

— ¿**Contigo**? — exclamó Ginji sonoramente, como diciendo "¡No!" de una manera sarcástica. Sin embargo, lo que Ban escuchó fue un — No. — completamente limpio y sin rencores.

— ¿No te enojaste conmigo? — repitió Ban, incrédulo.

— =-= No. — confirmó Ginji, empezando a molestarse.

— ¿Aunque te reemplacé con tu reemplazo?

— ¿Con mi reemplazo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan redundante?

— No lo fui: — lo corrigió Ban, y se dispuso a explicar: — Makubex fue tu reemplazo dos veces: en los Get Backers, y como líder de los Bolts. — (siempre había creído que era Volts con "v" y resulta que es con "b" jeje…)

— GGG… — Ginji se dio cuenta de que así era. Y su rostro ensombreció diabólicamente. — ¿Estás diciendo que… usaste a Makubex con **alevosía y ventaja**, para DARME CELOS, porque ya tenía un Historial de haberme reemplazado?

— ¬u¬ Sí. — contestó Ban, sonriendo de una manera sinvergüenza.

— Ah… Vaya… — Ginji suspiró largamente. — Qué sincero...

— Es mentira. — Ban sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo en la camisa, y extrajo uno de ellos con un movimiento hábil. Lo tomó entre sus labios y accionó el encendedor. Ginji se aproximó y se lo quitó de la boca, sin decir una sola palabra, pero dando perfectamente a entender su sermón de siempre: que ya dejara de fumar, no por él, sino por los pobres fumadores pasivos, quienes no habían elegido morir de cáncer, como él. — Bueno. — Ban se metió el encendedor a la bolsa del pantalón. _Morir _por fumador… ¡Jah…! Como si fuera tan frágil para morir por una causa **tan humana. ** — En realidad… Saqué al joven Makubex porque quería hacerlo.

Quería que supiera lo que es la vida fuera de la Fortaleza… También quería que se la pasara _yuju_ con una chica, pero no hubo oportunidad. ¬¬

— ¿Que se la pasara qué? -_-U

— Pues parece que le gustó mucho.

— ¿A Makubex? Me alegro. — dijo Ginji, y era verdad. Su corazón se contentó. — Espero que le hayas mostrado lo mejor de nuestra sociedad… — los ojos de Ginji se pusieron grandes como los de un gato chantajista en plena noche… Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Tú y tus ideales! — lo regañó Ban, quien no poseía ninguna clase de amor por la sociedad.

— -_-

Ban se dio cuenta de que Ginji volvía a ensombrecerse… ¡Y justo cuando había pensado que ya era el Ginji de siempre!

Tenía qué actuar rápido, tenía qué volver a sacarle una sonrisa, por lo menos.

— Tú también lo sabes, Ginji: una vez que sales de la Fortaleza, cualquier pedazo de ciudad, con basureros y mariguaneros drogándose en un callejón, parecen maravillosos, ¿no es cierto? — le recordó Ban, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Ginji recordó cuando acababa de salir de la Fortaleza; cuando desesperaba a Ban con sus observaciones y comentarios sobre lo _increíblemente maravillosa_ que era Shinjuku.

Ginji también le sonrió.

— Sí, lo entiendo a la perfección. — contestó con nostalgia.

Lo estaba logrando.

Aún así, todavía le faltaba algo, para volver a ser el Ginji de siempre.

Esto le estaba costando trabajo a Ban, pero no le importaba. Las cosas se aprecian mucho más cuando te esfuerzas por ellas, sobre todo si, para eso, tienes qué luchar contra la parte diabólica de una persona, que la hacía ganar poderes insospechados y otro nombre, como… Emperador Relámpago.

— Ban-chan… ¿los Get Backers van a volver?

Tan típico de Ginji: cambiar el tema de repente, porque había estado teniendo una idea desde hace rato, la cual no podía apartar de la cabeza. Ban se sintió como _en casa. _Quiso contestarle de una forma ingeniosa y burlona, de preferencia, por haber bajado la guardia de esa manera y expresar lo que deseaba su corazón, pero una parte de él le dijo que ya había sido suficiente.

Ban asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡**Ban-chan**! — Ginji se abalanzó contra él.

— ¡Waaah… pesas! — se quejó Ban, cuando no le quedó más remedio que soportar el peso del rubio.

— Gomen ne, Ban-chan. — se disculpó Ginji, haciéndose chibi para no molestarlo.

…Sí eso era.

Lo que a Ginji le faltaba para volver a ser el mismo de siempre:

_**Simplicidad**_.

**1 1 1**

— ¿Así que regresaron?

Preguntó Hevn, aunque eso era obvio: de otra manera, los Get Backers no estarían sentados en la misma mesa; de hecho, no estarían sentados en la misma cafetería. Y el detalle de que estuvieran peleándose por el último triángulo de sándwich, sólo reafirmaba la contestación a la pregunta de la voluminosa rubia.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Shido estaba tan enfadado hace rato, cuando me lo encontré por la calle. — dijo la intermediaria, en cuanto Natsumi confirmó. — Por favor, Natsumi-chan, dame un té helado, me muero de calor. — se hizo aire con las manos, atrayendo a Ban hacia su mesa.

— Entonces, lo mejor será que te echemos una cubeta de agua encima para…

— ¡Ban-kun! — Hevn lo golpeó en cuanto sintió la presencia oscura y pesada detrás de ella, antes de que llegara a tocarla. — ¡Pervertido!

— ¡Hoola, Hevn-san! — canturreó Ginji, llegando hasta la barra de la cafetería. — ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa, nos tienes un trabajo nuevo? — exclamó, totalmente eufórico, como cachorrito. Hevn lo tomó por los hombros con una sonrisa de indulgencia.

— Oye, oye, tranquilízate… Simplemente soy una clienta. — se autodenominó. En ese instante, Natsumi le dio el vaso con el té helado. — ¡Ah! ¡Gracias, Natsumi-chan! — le dijo de todo corazón, y empezó a sorber por el popote. El frío le cayó como unas vacaciones en septiembre. — Pero, oigan, ustedes dos… ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Makubex?

— Volvió a la Fortaleza… — dijo Ban. — Al parecer, se traumó con nuestra maravillosa ciudad. ¬¬ yaay…

— ¡Ban-chan, te advertí que le mostraras lo mejor de la sociedad…!

— ¿Ehhh? ¡Pero si me lo dijiste una vez que _ya le había mostrado lo peor!_

— ¡Uyyy, Ban-chan, eres de lo peorcito que hay!

— ¡¿CÓMO DICES, SANGUIJUELA?

— Qué alegría que hayan vuelto a reunirse. — exclamó Paul, con resignación al Apocalipsis.

— Pues yo me alegro mucho. — murmuró Natsumi, mirándolos con regocijo.

Ni siquiera le importaba que ya no podría ahorrarse los 5000 yenes mensuales que gastaba en… ¡Comida para los Get Backers! (Inserte comercial aquí).

Por su parte, Shido pagó las cuentas, sin que Madoka se enterara de nada **por su cuenta, **y digo _por su cuenta, _porque Shido no soportó más la presión del amor, y le confesó que había abusado de su confianza al gastarse, sin querer, el dinero destinado a las cuentas. Madoka se entristeció, pero luego Shido le dijo que ya todo estaba arreglado.

Entonces, ella le sonrió y lo acusó de _tontito_, pues no tenía qué haberse tomado tantas molestias para reparar un daño que _a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado._

— Ah… Madoka… No te merezco… Gracias. TuT — decía Shido incoherentemente, entre ilusiones, delirios y sueños.

De parte de Kazuki y Juubei, ellos no se enojaron más tiempo, no se preocupen.

Mientras tanto, Emishi recibió a Makubex con los brazos abiertos y chorreando lágrimas y mocos.

— ¡Makubex-han! ¡Todos te extrañamos _**tanto! **_¿¡Cómo pudiste abandonarnos así!

— exclamó, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del chico.

— Emishi… — dijo Makubex, quitándoselo a duras penas. Luego, sonrió. — También yo los extrañé.

— ¡**Makubex-han**! — exclamó Emishi, llorando más.

— n.n …

— ¿Por qué decidiste volver. Makubex? — preguntó otra voz. Era Sakura Kakei. Se escuchaba resentida, por una razón que hizo sonreír al desapellidado.

— ¡Volví por ti! :D

Sakura se ruborizó furiosamente.

— ¡Makubex…!

— ¡Makubex, eso no es justo, no hagas ese tipo de comentarios frente a mí, te mataré…! — se escuchó la voz de Juubei, por algún lado.

Makubex sólo siguió sonriendo.

— "_Bueno, finalmente, funcionó. _

_Ban y Ginji están juntos de nuevo_. — Makubex suspiró. Y sintió escalofríos. — _¡Pero jamás volveré a salir de la Fortaleza, lo prometo! :S_"

**1 1 1**

**¡Ese fue el fin! Qué largo estuvo, creo que me pasé… u.u**

**¡Gracias a quien lo haya leído, aunque no me deje ningún review, pero… De preferencia, hágalo. ¡Apoyen las historias no yaoi de Get Backers! XDDD**

**De nuevo, iooo gracias!**

**Estoy feliz de haberla terminado, así como aliviados están ustedes. :D **

**¡Adiós, sigan leyendo fics en vez de hacer la tarea, onegai! **


End file.
